Precious Memories
by Lindsey7618
Summary: Magnus dipped his hand back into the box and pulled out a picture, one of the old- fashioned Polaroid pictures. The caption read: Magnus- you're always pestering me to let you do me up in makeup and practically dump glitter all over me from head to toe. Since I will never let that happen, I told Izzy to do it and take a picture. I hope it makes you smile.
1. Chapter One- Precious Memories

**Hey guys! So a guest who reviewed on Stories Schedule (a new story I posted for my TMI stories and announcements) said she wanted to read this so here it is. I'd say chapter two will be up too, but we all know I'd be lying.**

Magnus stared down at the dark box that sat in his lap, almost afraid of what it contained. He had found it buried deep in the back of his closet. On the top read a printed note that said _To Magnus._

He cautiously lifted the lid and pulled out one out of many pieces of papers. Unfolding the letter, he pulled his legs up to him and wrapped one arm around them. He immediately recognized the messy, scrawly handwriting of Alec. He blinked back tears.

 _Magnus,_

 _If you're reading this I'm probably dead,_ the black ink read. _I don't know how old I'll be when I die (though it will most likely be soon) but I'm almost nineteen now._

 _I'm writing this because, when I do die, I don't want you to forget me. Please don't forget me. I know you'll probably date many more people, and have many more lovers after me, and that's okay- I'm grateful for however long it is we get to spend together now. But please don't forget me._

 _You might be reading this a day after I die, a year after I die, five years, ten years, twenty years after I die. But I want you to know that whatever happened, I didn't- I_ _don't-_ _want to leave you. I don't ever want to leave you._

"Oh, god, Alec," Magnus breathed out. "Then why did you? Why did you have to go?" He brushed away his tears, though they came back anyway, and continued reading.

 _Right now, you're sleeping in our bed. Your breathing is at an even and slowed pace. You look younger and carefree. You look beautiful. I'm so thankful I have this. I don't ever want to lose it. I don't ever want to lose you, Magnus._

Magnus pressed his lips together and closed his eyes for a moment before resuming reading.

 _I'm sitting at the window, gazing out at the illuminated sky. It's almost six now, and the sky is growing lighter by the minute._

 _I just keep thinking about how lucky I am to even know you, to have found love, to have a family. When I die, I want you to know how much I appreciated you._

"Oh, god, Alec." Magnus shook his head. "No- I was the lucky one."

 _It'll be hours until you wake- you never get up until at least ten. It's cute. I don't know how long after this you'll be reading this, and I don't know if you still sleep in that late, or maybe even later, but I hope you remember this. I hope you remember me._

 _I'll write as much as I can, maybe every day, or at least every week. I hope you read them all and remember me. You don't have to never date again. I know there are others out there,others better than me, others like Camille who could stay with you forever. You should have left me to be with her. She can never hurt you the way I know I'll someday hurt you._

 _But regardless of what you do to me, I just want you to know that I love you. I love you, Magnus Bane. I can't say it enough. I love you so, so much. Thank you for giving me this happiness, the happiness I find with you._

 _Always,_

 _Alexander._

Magnus pulled his knees in to his chest and shut his eyes, his breathing short and uneven. He missed Alec so much. He didn't even really feel like living as much these days. Not without his Alexander.

He still had Tessa, Jem, and Catarina, but it wasn't the same. Everyone else was gone. They were all gone- Isabelle, Clary, Jace, Maia, even Simon.

He just sat there for seconds, minutes, hours, days, years, a lifetime, he didn't know. He just sat there with his arms wrapped around himself slowly rocking back and forth, trying to breathe properly.

Life was not the same without Alec. He never forgot Alec. He hadn't dated anyone since he died. He was the only one for Magnus, and when he promised that to Alec, he had meant it.

He ran his fingers over the lid of the dark blue box. He breathed in. What he held in his hands was the most precious thing he had ever touched, other than Alec himself. This was a piece of Alec. Nothing now meant more to him then this box.

He dipped his hand back into the box and pulled out a picture, one of the old- fashioned Polaroid pictures. The caption read:

Magnus- you're always pestering me to let you do me up in makeup and practically dump glitter all over me from head to toe. Since I will never let that happen, I told Izzy to do it and take a picture. I hope it makes you smile.

Magnus covered his mouth and let out a much needed breathless laugh. He kissed the photograph. "By the Angel, Alec."

He smiled, tears pooling in his gold-green eyes again- but this time, they were happy tears.

 **Thank you for reading! I'd really appreciate some feedback!**

 **Also, does anyone ship Scomiche? I have a new story for them..**

 **If anyone has better title ideas, they would be welcome as well! (This was originally called Letters.)**


	2. Chapter 2- Just A Dream

**Hey guys! I would like to thank my good friend BookLover3454 for reviewing and Sissi1789 for also favoriting and reviewing.**

 **Thank you so much to Anabelle4.0, The High Warlock of Glitter (I am so obsessed with your name!), and adarkandlightangel (your name is so pretty!)**

 **I would also like to thank Fauzeeyah and MajoSweetRiver for following.**

 **You guys should check out The High warlock of Glitter's stories! They're great!**

 **Once again, to Mila: I AM SORRY IYOU SHOULD HAVE ASKED IF IT WOULD BE SAD DO YOU GUYS WANT ME TO POST A WARNING FOR SADNESS BECAUSE THIS STORY IS UNDER HURT/COMFORT**

 **Thank you everyone! Please review and let me know how this was. I have two reviews. If we can get it up to five I'll update again! Please don't kill me for this chapter.**

Magnus had gently closed the box and crawled under the covers of his warm blankets, clutching the box to his chest like it was all he had left. Of course, it was.

It was already eleven. Last he remembered, it had been seven. But time flies fast when you're immortal, and yet it seems so slow, especially if you're alone. He closed his eyes and sighed, letting his mind wander, his fingers tracing the box mindlessly.

 _"Magnus!"_

 _Alec grinned and started running towards him as fast as he could._

 _Magnus opened his arms wide, running to meet him halfway._

 _"Alexander," he breathed out, eyes wide, before roughly pulling Alec's body into his, crushing their lips together, moving his arms down to settle on Alec's waist._

 _"I've missed you." Alec looked up at him with his adorably innocent, blue eyes and Magnus just melted. He was so confused-_ how was Alec here, why was Alec here, how was this even possible, isn't Alec-

 _"Dead," he said, moving Alec away from him, but not too far away- just arms length. He kept his arms locked around him, running his hands up and own Alec's arms._

 _"What?" Alec frowned. Magnus suddenly had a very bad feeling._

 _"You're- you're dead," he whispered. He stared at Alec in a sort of amazed, terrified horror. He wanted to keep touching Alec, to hold him, to never let go, but his instincts told him to back away, that this was not his Alec. And so he did._

 _"Why are you moving away from me?" Alec shook his head. "Magnus, I thought you loved me! I love_ you _. Why are you moving away from me? Don't you love me?''_

 _Magnus swallowed, turning his eyes away from Alec's. "Of course I do, love. But you're dead." The words felt strange and bitter on his lips._

 _Alec looked down at himself and then back up at Magnus. He looked angry. "Don't you love me?"_

 _"Alec- yes, I do- I mean-"_

 _Alec took a step forward, his eyes boring into Magnus's like a hawk's. He found he could not look away._

 _"Don't you love me? Don't you love me?"_

 _"I- yes, of course, Alec-" Magnus tried to find his voice. "I do love you- but-" the words died, and he slowly took a few steps backwards._

 _"Don't you love me?!" Alec took hold of Magnus's shoulders, shaking him wildly. "Am I not good enough for you? Am I too ugly? Am I awful? I know you hate me. I know you deserve better. Don't you love me?"_

 _He shook Magnus again and Magnus let him, tears pooling in his eyes- "Don't you love me?" Alec screamed-_

Magnus jerked upright in bed, breathing hard, unsure of where he was. His breathing was hard and ragged, and he felt wetness on his skin and realized he was crying.

The dream. It was just a dream. Magnus wanted this to comfort him, to be relaxing, but it wasn't, by any means. Magnus had always been afraid that Alec had died without knowing how perfect, how special, how amazing and talented and beautiful he was. It was his worst fear now.

He'd been having similar nightmares ever since Alec died. Some were about Alec not feeling loved enough. Some were about Alec telling Magnus he should have saved him. Some were about Alec screaming that he should have left Magnus.

He pressed his hands to his face and breathed in and out slowly, attempting to even his breathing. _Alec knows you love him,_ he told himself. _Alec knows you will always love him._

He reached his hand out to pull the box Alec had left him out from under the covers but found the sheets empty. He peered over the side of his bed to see the box laying on the floor, it's contents scattered. He must have kicked it off in his sleep.

Slowly he slid onto the carpet and gathered everything that had fallen out, trying to make sure they were all in the right order, the same way Alec had left them. He picked up a picture of him and Alec. He remembered this day. It was Alec's birthday, and Alec was feeling awful. He cried on Magnus's shoulder, telling him he was just another year older, that there wasn't anything to celebrate, he was closer to leaving Magnus, that he hated it, he hated his birthday.

Magnus had taken him in his arms and kissed him and told him that he couldn't lie and say it was okay, that it didn't hurt him a little too, because he was through with lying to Alec. It hadn't gotten them anywhere the last time.

Then he looked Alec in the eye and told him he loved him.

He told him that it didn't matter how old Alec got, he would always think he was beautiful.

He told him he would never forget him.

He told him that maybe Alec was just another year closer to death, and maybe that _wasn't_ something to celebrate, but it was another year they had been with each other, survived, and that _was_ something to celebrate.

Then he kissed Alec softly and yet with everything he had, as if it were the last time he would feel Alec's soft, gentle touch, the way their lips moved together, the way their hearts beated against each other, the way he felt when he looked at Alec.

Alec snuggled into him and breathed in and slowly began to fall asleep. Magnus held him all night, running his fingers through Alec's inky black hair, tracing the Marks on his skin, just inhaling his precious scent.

It was one of the happiest moments of his life.

 **Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it.**

 **Drop some reviews if you have time.**

 **~Linds.**


	3. Amusement Park

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. This chapter is short, and I apologize for that, but I'm bout to start on chapter four. Thanks for reading!**

A day later Magnus held the next letter against his chest and breathed in before re-reading it.

 _Magnus,_

 _Today was amazing. We all went out to Dorney Park- you, me, Izzy, Clary, Simon, Jace, Simon, Maia, and even Jordan. Clary portaled us there, of course, since Dorney is in Pennsylvania. We all had a great time._

 _You got to watch Jace get covered in water, Izzy and I went on the roller coasters and competed with Jace and Clary to see who could keep going on the longest, you and Maia bonded a bit over ice cream, and Simon and Jordan hung out doing who knows what. But everyone seemed to love it._

 _I love days like these, when we're all together, and we're happy, relaxed, and we're just having fun. I love all days with you, but ones like these are especially nice._

 _I like seeing you happy. You smile, and everyone else has to smile too because you're just so adorable and your smiles are deadly contagious._

 _At the end of the day we all went to Taki's to get pizza and we sat and talked and laughed and it was great. I hope we can do things like this again._

 _Thank you for everything. You're in the shower now. I can hear you singing Don't Rain On My Parade, but you changed the lyrics to "don't rain on my parade of water 'cause I'm in the shower."_

 _Just so you know, I'm shaking my head at you right now._

 _Love,_

 _Alec._

 _XOXO_

Magnus covered his mouth as he laughed. He remembered that day. He had a lot of fun, especially when Alec and Izzy beat Jace and Clary. He had even talked with Simon. He found out Shermin wasn't so bad after all.

He set the letter onto his lap and gazed down at it. He wanted to read another, but he wanted them to last. He wanted to read one every day.

Suddenly he realized there was a picture clipped to the back and he pulled it out. The smiling faces of him and Alec and all their friends in front of a water slide at Dorney was there. He blinked back happy tears at the memory and closed his eyes, leaning against his bed.

These letters were keeping him sane. He was so thankful for them. He set the paper back in the box and stood to go make some coffee before taking a walk.

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated! I don't have any for chapter two, so I'll update after I have two more reviews or two more follows or favorites.**


	4. Chapter Four- Fight

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long, I've had a lot going on.**

Magnus stared down at the box. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have it. He gently slipped the lid off and drew out the next piece of paper.

 _Magnus,_

 _I love you so much. Today you spread rose petals all over the apartment and led me out to the balcony where you were waiting with roses and forget-me-nots. You remembered they were some of my favorite flowers. I still can't believe how you always remember all these little details._

 _Then you turned on music and played Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade. You apologized for the fight we had earlier. You handed me the flowers and kissed me. I love your kisses._

 _Then you played the wedding version of Never Stop by SafetySuit and sang it to me. Your voice is so beautiful. I really am sorry we fought. It was so stupid. I guess I still have some jealousy issues, but I swear to you I'm trying to overcome them-_

Magnus dropped the letter and pressed a hand to his mouth. He couldn't read any more. He remembered that day. The fight had been stupid- Alec found a letter from Tessa thanking Magnus for taking her out, saying she had a great time.

Alec demanded to know who it was from and a fight erupted between them. Eventually Magnus screamed at him that it was from Tessa. He had taken her out because that was Will's death anniversary. Alec started to apologize, realizing he was wrong, but Magnus took it too far.

Somehow the fight turned into about how Alec was so stupid and was much too jealous and how Alec never trusted him and Magnus said some things he immediately wished he could take back as soon as he saw Alec's face, but it was too late.

Alec instantly quieted and stalked out of the room. Magnus had been all too aware of the tears on his face.

He let the tears slide down now and closed his eyes for a brief moment before picking the paper back up again.

 _I guess I still have some jealousy issues, but I swear to you I'm trying to overcome them, Magnus. You had every right to be mad at me. I should have trusted you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

 _Love you,_

 _Alec. 3_

Magnus closed his eyes again. It hadn't only been Alec's fault. He may have started the fight, but Magnus had kept it going. He said things he never would have said if he'd been thinking straight. It was his fault too.

He kissed the piece of paper and dropped in back into the box. "You're forgiven," he whispered into the air. "You've always been forgiven."

 **So I'm really sorry this update took so long! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated. Sorry it's short.**

 **Love you all!**

 **Linds. 3**


End file.
